


dogs and demons

by TrufaxRex



Series: food for demons [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Fluff, Hellhounds, Light Angst, M/M, Witches, it's a 'surprise i got you a puppy fic'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrufaxRex/pseuds/TrufaxRex
Summary: “Right, okay.” Finn said, keeping that tidbit in the back of his mind. “So…what if it was a Hellhound?Finn gets Roman a dog, and some other important stuff happens too.





	dogs and demons

**Author's Note:**

> Is this just an excuse to give Roman a puppy? I guess you'll have to read to find out.
> 
> (oh also there may be some clues to roman's past and all that fun funky jazz.)

_3, 2, 1._

“Hey, Seth.”

Finn grinned as the man jumped in his chair, fumbling his coffee in his hands and let out an undignified shriek. He walked around from behind the chair where he had appeared, reaching down to pat Seth’s large Doberman familiar on the head as he listened to the witch muttering curses and trying to clean up spilled coffee.

Delta, for his part, seemed largely unaffected by Finn’s sudden appearance, probably having sensed it before his master did. The dog simply sighed and laid its head back on its paws, leaving it to his master to settle up with the demon.

Finn took a moment to look around the office as Seth got himself settled. Dean of the Magical Archeology department at a fancy university didn’t look to shabby. Nice big office, decent view and lots of accolades to display.

He finally turned to face Seth, trying not to laugh at the disgruntled expression on the witch’s face. 

“Thought you’d be happy to see me.” Finn’s voice was slightly teasing. “How’re you settlin’ in?”

“Fine, thank you.” Seth said in a huff. “I…really wish you wouldn’t do that.”

“Aw, it’s one of the few fun things I get to do.”

“Well it isn’t fun for me.” Seth glowered. But he gestured for Finn to take a seat on the other side of his desk. “I know you don’t just pop in for a social visit.”

Finn let out a sigh, the impish facade dropping as he sat down. Suddenly he felt very awkward about the whole thing, or at least what he was about to ask. He tugged at the bottom of his leather jacket, feeling weirdly underdressed when Seth was done up in his best professional wear.

“Partly I wanted to see your new office.” Finn confessed truthfully. “But also I had a question, yeah. About familiars.”

Delta’s head lifted curiously, hearing the word. Seth leaned back a little, a confused expression on his face. He didn’t say anything, but gestured for Finn to continue.

“I’ve gotten to know a witch, over the past few months.” Finn began, not quite ready to divulge the exact nature of that relationship. “He’s wonderful, very powerful. I, uh, I’ve known a few witches in my time and most of them have had familiars. I guess I’m kind of just realizing he doesn’t have one, and uh, most seem to.”

Seth nodded slowly, as Delta sensed his unease and got up to go to his master’s side. The Doberman pushed his head onto Seth’s lap as the professor began petting him slowly.

“Generally we find our familiars as children. Of course there are exceptions in certain living situations where a witch may not have the opportunity until later in life.” Seth explained. “But familiar’s, while they have magical properties, are just as mortal as we are. If a witch’s familiar passes on, theres no rules that states they have to take a new one.”

“So he either had one and they passed, or he never had one at all?” Finn repeated, just to confirm.

“Generally, yes.” Seth said. “Or, if you don’t know him well, he might not feel comfortable showing you. Some are more delicate than others.”

“Makes sense.” Finn agreed. He couldn’t imagine Roman would be hiding a creature from him though, no matter how delicate. The one thing he knew unequivocally was that Roman was not intimidated by him (though perhaps he should be). Considering they had discussed moving in together at some point, he couldn’t image that Roman would just be hiding his magical companion after all this time.

“So,” Finn came to the part that he was really worried about. “Can you….give someone a familiar?”

“Give…?” Seth frowned. “I’m a little confused.”

“Like…if I were to give him a kitten, could it be his familiar?” Finn asked, hoping he didn’t sound too foolish.

“Theoretically…” Seth began. “Theoretically, any animal can be a familiar. But its the bond that is important. If theres no connection, no magical spark between the two it won’t really work. Not that he won’t appreciate a kitten, but they won’t be of any use magically.”

“Right, okay.” Finn said, keeping that tidbit in the back of his mind. “So…what if it was a Hellhound?

“Finn!” Seth nearly shouted, startling Delta. “Are you being serious right now?”

The Demon shrugged, unperturbed by Seth’s scandalized tone. Sure it was an unconventional suggestion, but there had to be stranger ideas out there. Plus at this point he was pretty much set on the idea, as long as it wouldn’t be potentially dangerous for Roman.

Once Seth settled a little, he rubbed at his temples. “I don’t see why you would need to bring him a _hellhound_ as a potential familiar, Finn.”

“I have a vested interest in his safety.” Finn explained with a shrug. “I just want to make sure there wouldn’t be any adverse reaction, with the magic and all.”

“I mean familiars act more as a conduit. Demonic energy is way different from magic, so to be honest the two things shouldn’t have much effect on one another unless your witch friend is doing something particularly stupid.” Seth paused to consider and then asked. “How much do you trust them?”

“With my life.” Finn said without hesitation. “So is that an okay from you, _Professor Rollins?”_

Seth grimaced. “One, don’t call me that. Two, I guess if you really want. If it all goes upside down, make sure they can’t trace it back to me.”

Finn chuckled warmly. “Noted. Thanks for entertaining me by the way.”

With that, Finn disappeared with a playful wave, Seth staring after him with a mixture of confusion and relief. He scratched behind Delta’s ears, staring at the space where the Demon had just come from. He and Finn had an odd relationship, the Demon had helped him out of a sticky situation and had allowed him to start his life over. He supposed he owed Finn his time, but he couldn’t help but be nervous around him. 

“I hope we haven’t made some other witch’s life much more complicated.” Seth murmured softly.

Delta snorted and tilted his head, giving him a look that clearly said. _‘You do these things all on your own’._

Seth glanced at the picture on his desk. Three teenagers, dressed in black t-shirts and baggy pants they hadn’t quite grown into yet, crowded together against a graffitied wall. He bit his lip, something tickled at the back his head - something familiarand warm. But he ignored it, his heart too worn to examine the implications, and turned his attentions back to his work.

_\- - - -_

Obtaining a Hellhound puppy had gone much more smoothly than Finn had thought it would. Hellhounds weren’t so much in fashion in the Underworld anymore. There was much more structure and organization in retrieving souls now-a-day, and making deals had sort of fallen out of favor with both humans and demons alike. Not that it wasn’t done, but it was a much more personal matter rather than something everyone needed to worry about.

Most retrievals were by younger demons, depending on how much of a fight the soul wanted to put up. Some of the old guard preferred their Hellhounds, but the sense of community and purpose gained from helping out younger Demons was much more in fashion.

Finn had never been a one for Hellhounds himself. But as the Demon King he didn’t exactly have to make many face-to-face appearances. Getting a Hellhound meant having to visit Lilith, a generally likable, but grandmotherly type that would talk Finn’s ear off with her stories if he let her.

She still lived for the hounds, and if you wanted to best and brightest you went to her. She could be a bit stringent though, and you’d better have a good reason for wanting one of her babies. 

As it turned out, all Finn had to do was mention whom the pup was for and she was more than willing to pick one out for him. News of Finn’s romantic entanglement with a powerful witch had spread pretty quickly, though no one had directly said anything to him as it would be improper. Lilith, of course, was bursting at the seems to talk about his new beau though. Luckily, citing his desire to present Roman with the puppy as soon as possible, she waved him off cheerfully.

The puppy was a squirming ball of energy in Finn’s arms. About the size of a three month old Great Dane puppy, pitch black with pointed ears and fangs a little too big for its mouth. He’d be huge when he got older, intimidating enough to keep agitators off Roman’s back.

It wasn’t that Finn expected trouble even, so much as the reality of their relationship had begun to set in. Roman was in his thirties, Finn had already missed a good portion of his life. As a witch, Roman might live to about one hundred and fifty years old, but that was a flash in the pan compared to Finn’s life. He was still coming to terms with it, as he realized the depth of his feelings for Roman. And he wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to do about it.

For now, his instincts said to keep Roman as safe as possible without being overbearing. Getting him a Hellhound, eventually asking him to move in - all steps to giving Roman a safer, and hopefully happier life.

He appeared at the door to Roman’s apartment, right on the stairs that led up from Roman’s shop. The other man should already be in, having been convinced to close early on Sundays. Eventually Finn would like it if he would take at least one day a week off, but he, Sasha and Bayley were still working on that one.

He knocked three times on the door, giggle a little as the puppy squirmed against him, little nose wriggling as it took in the new scents.

The door opened almost immediately, Roman smiling as he saw Finn standing there. He was dressed comfortable in gray sweatpants and a worn Iron Man t-shirt. His hair looked wet, meaning that he must have just taken a shower recently. Something Finn was a little disappointed he had missed out on.

“Evening, lovely.” Finn said warmly. He started to lean in for a greeting kiss when he heard Roman make noise of surprise and look down.

“Is that…is that a puppy?”

Finn was encouraged that Roman sounded curious, and nodded as he entered the apartment. He heard Roman close and lock the door behind him and then shuffle over to stand in front of him, staring at the squirming ball of black fur.

“I mean I ain’t mad, but since when did you decide to get a dog?” Roman reached out his hand, palm down to let the puppy sniff him.

“Well, uh, he isn’t technically mine?” Finn said, suddenly unsure of how exactly he was suppose to break the news. He had gotten as far as getting the puppy and not really the presentation. 

“No?” Roman began scratching behind the puppy’s ears, grinning as it tried to turn its head and lick at Roman’s fingers. “Puppysitting?”

“Not quite.” Finn shifted his weight and then held the puppy out. Roman immediately took him and held him close, scratching under his chin. Finn bit his lip, distracted by how cute the sight in front of him was. Roman looked absolutely enamored and the little Hellhound likewise. 

“I got him for you.” Finn admitted, unable to hold back. “Surprise?”

Roman stopped petting the puppy, causing the little thing to mouth at his fingers to get him to pay attention. It took a moment before Roman went back to scratching him, even as he looked at Finn in silence.

For a moment, the Demon thought he might have made a terrible miscalculation. Liking dogs didn’t equal wanting to own a dog, and he could already imagine trying to return the puppy to Lilith.

“Really?” Roman asked, he didn’t sound upset though. “Thats, uh, wow. I… kinda wish we had talked about this beforehand.”

Finn could feel his body heating up and considering his already naturally hot state, that was quite the feat. “I’m sorry, I—“

“Aw, don’t apologize.” Roman shook his head. “I just - puppies are a lot of responsibility. Toilet training, teething, all that stuff. I would have liked to prepare."

“Oh.” Finn breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, you won’t have to worry about the bathroom thing. He’s a Hellhound.”

Roman’s eyebrows shot up at that and he looked down at the puppy who was currently mouthing and wrestling his thumb. He looked back up at Finn with the most perplexed look on his face.

“You got me a _Hellhound.”_ Roman said. “Finn, is something going on?”

“No!” Finn said a little louder than he meant too. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and ran a hand through his hair. “No. It just seemed like a good idea is all. Do you like him?”

Roman looked down at the puppy and nodded. “He’s wonderful.” 

He bent down to put the puppy on the ground so that he could explore the apartment. As he took off, Roman took Finn’s hand and led him the bed, sitting down with him on the edge. 

“Okay, talk to me. What’s going on?” Roman asked gently, still holding onto Finn’s hand.

The Demon seemed uncharacteristically embarrassed, biting his lip in a very human like expression of insecurity. 

“I just.. I worry about you sometimes.” Finn started. “I know a few witches. I’m not an expert by any means, but.. you didn’t have a familiar, and you keep knives under your pillow and the amount of wards you placed on your apartment kind of makes my head spin.”

He paused, looking at Roman, whose expression was unreadable in that moment.

“And sometimes I’m away for days at a time. I worry that something could happen and I wouldn’t know about it until I showed up.” Finn confessed, leaned into Roman, hoping he understood. “I know your capable, but I also know how dangerous our Worlds can be.”

“Is that why you brought up moving in together?” Roman’s voice was soft.

“Not really.” Finn said truthfully. “I mean thats part of why _yes._ You’d be undoubtedly safe in my home. More so, I’m realizing how much you mean to me. I want to be with you as much as I can. But I realize your human, and theres so much than can happen that could take you away from me. I…”

He cut himself off, a feeling oddly choked up. Roman, immediately pulled him into a huge, holding Finn tightly against his body. The witch kissed the top of Finn’s head, shushing him gently as he just held him.

Giving it a few minutes, Roman eventually leaned back so that he could look at Finn’s face. 

“I get it.” Roman said. “And, Finn, I’ve thought about it too. Trying to come to terms with the fact that we only have so much time together makes me just as nervous.”

“But Finn, I’m a paranoid idiot, okay? I promise you that nobody is after me. I used to be involved in stuff that would make all this necessary, and I guess I never quite got over it.” Roman explained. “But if me having this Hellhound is gonna give you some peace of mind, thats okay with me.”

“Are you sure?” Finn wiped at his eyes. He wasn’t quite crying, but they still felt a little wet. “I won’t force you to keep him.”

“Nah, little buddy is good. I wouldn’t mind having a dog around here and the shop anyway.” He considered for a moment. “Are Hellhounds one of those allergy friendly type dogs?”

“His body is a demonic illusion, I don’t think anyone can be allergic to him.” Finn answered.

“Good enough for me.” Roman shrugged, and squeezed Finn on more time. “Oh, wait. What was that about familiars?”

“You…don’t have one?” Finn asked, a little uncertainly.

Roman scratched a his beard, and frowned. “Yeah. My girl, Sierra.. She died a few years ago. Never had the heart to look for another familiar.”

Finn’s heart constricted, he could hear the sadness in Roman’s voice. Now he felt worse about not asking about this. He didn’t want to force Roman to move on if he wasn’t ready.

“Roman, I’m so sorry..”

“Finn, it’s fine. Really.” Roman smiled, albeit somewhat sadly. “You don’t…replace familiars. You just find new ones. i’ll always have Sierra with me, and I’m sure she’ll be pleased I’m not alone anymore.”

Finn nodded, feeling a little better at the explanation. He wondered what kind of familiar Sierra was, and what she was like. He watched as Roman whistled for the puppy, who was nosing around Roman’s kitchen. The black furball came bounding sloppily out of the kitchen, straight to Roman, leaping up onto his lap with the agility of something not quite of this World.

“You got hops, huh?” Roman sounded amused as hell as he scratched the puppy and leaned in close. The little Hellhound wiggled excitedly and licked Roman’s nose. “Yeah, I think you’ll be alright.” 

Then, for a moment, it seemed like time stood still. Finn watched in fascination as both Roman and the puppy seemed to freeze, their eyes locked together, almost as though in a trance. As soon as the odd moment happened, it was over and Roman was grinning and laughing as the puppy put its paws on his chest in an attempt to lick his face some more.

“So fuckin’ cute,” Roman said, mostly to the puppy.

Finn felt himself relaxing, sliding his hands back on the bed so he could lean and just watch the two of them. Harrowing as the whole thing had been, it seemed like it was all going to work out.

“Y’think of any name ideas?” Finn asked.

“Echo.” Roman answered immediately, he looked over at Finn, his brown eyes bright. “His name is Echo.”


End file.
